The Rain After Storm
by vlissan
Summary: Our favorite old Team 7 will be doing another C ranked mission, but somethings wrong with Sasuke...I'm sorry if my grammar isn't correct!Plz Review! CHAP 6 UP!
1. The mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Too bad) XD**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Speech: "blahblah"**

**Thinking: _blahblah_**

Once again, Kakashi-sensei was late. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were standing on the small red brigde they always stood when waiting for their sensei.

Naruto, sitting on the rail of the bridge, sighed. "Why are we even coming to this bridge on time! It's no use!" Sakura glares at Naruto. "Stop complaining Naruto! It's worse enough to wait." '_And you're annoying Sasuke-kun even more.._' Inner-Sakura gladly added.

Sakura, who was sitting on the ground, stands up. She looks at Sasuke, who is leaning against the rail Naruto is sitting on. His eyes are closed and his black hair is dancing in the wind. Sakura feels her cheeks are getting red. '_omygosh he's so cute.."_

After 15 minutes, an all familiar "Yo" is heard from one of the nearby standing trees. After the yelling from Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi explains their upcoming mission.

"Well, we'll go to the Raincountry tomorrow morning and do a C-ranked mission. Our mission will be to investigate a murder. Don't forget to take stuff with you; we'll stay there for about a week, and it'll be pretty cold." With that, Kakashi-sensei disappears in a puff of smoke.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "aaaw man, I sure hope I don't forget to pack my ramen!" A vein popped on Sakura's head and she just was about to yell at the blonde, when her eyes caught Sasuke leaving. "S..Sasuke-kun! Let's walk home together!" But Sasuke ignored her once again and walked a little faster.

The next morning, team 7 stood at the gates of Konoha, ready to leave. "Everybody ready to go?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah!" Naruto and Sakura said while Sasuke simply nodded.


	2. What's with Sasuke?

They had to jump through all kind of forests to finally come close to the Raincountry. On their way, they had to put their jackets on because it was to cold to jump without it.

As they jumped from branch to branch, Sakura looked next to her, at Sasuke. She didn't know why, but he looked different then normal…He looked…worse. Sasuke noticed Sakura looking at him and turned his head to glare at her in a way of 'What do you want!'. Sakura looked the other way as soon as possible. Kakashi noticed the tension between Sasuke and Sakura and he also got very nervous of Naruto who was complaining about the cold and tiredness. "Let's take a small break." Kakashi ordered. As they jumped to the ground, Kakashi now noticed that Sasuke winced at landing on the ground. But that was gone as soon as Naruto came down next to him, talking to Sakura.

Kakashi wanted to talk with the boy, but he already knew it would have no use. No one can talk with Sasuke.

As their break was over, they jumped to the trees again. This time Kakashi jumped behind Sasuke to keep an eye on him. Sakura also wanted to do this but Kakashi said at her that she just had to keep up with Naruto.

Soon they reached the raincountry. It was storming outside. Snow mixed with rain fell down on team 7 as they ran through the small country. Kakashi stopped at a huge house and mentioned his students to go in. Talking had no use in this storm.

Soon they're inside the house. "Well guys, first let's sleep here for a couple hours and then start our mission." Drenched Kakashi spoke.

They got two rooms with both two beds. Kakashi paired Naruto and Sakura in one of the rooms, the other room was for him and Sasuke. Sakura wanted to whine about sleeping with Naruto when she wanted to share her room with Sasuke, but she was to tired and cold. Naruto and Sakura walked upstairs while Sasuke was leaning against one of the walls.

He had his head down, his hair covered most of his face. Kakashi walked to Sasuke and bent his knees a little to be on the same height as Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Slowly Sasuke lifted his head. "Where is that dead body anyway?" He suddenly asked. Kakashi sighed. "It's on the other side on the town, nearby the waterfall…but…you're not going there, do you understand?" Kakashi said. Sasuke just walked away. "I'm going upstairs." Kakashi knew it wasn't right so in a poof he was standing in front of Sasuke on the stairs. "Sasuke. Promise me you're not going there without us." Kakashi sighed. "If I promise you, who'll say you believe me?" Kakashi eyed his student with wonder. _'anyone who understands Sasuke is really smart. So that means I'm stupid..' _Still Sasuke's black eyes glared at his teacher. "I know Uchiha's don't lie." Kakashi watched as his student walked around him. "hn..I'm just going to bed, don't worry. What am I supposed to do there anyway.."


	3. Not a nice suprise

The next morning, it was still storming, but not as bad as the day before. Kakashi woke up early, only to find an empty, not used bed next to him. First he only glanced at the bed then a frown caught his face. "Sasuke!"

"NARUTO! WAKE UP!" Sakura yelled as she desperately wanted to shake Naruto awake. "hnhnnhnnnnn….who are…Sakura!" Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes. Sakura was sitting on her knees and clenched her hands together. Naruto noticed her worry. "What's the matter Sakura-chan?" Sakura bit her lip. "Sasuke-kun is gone…Kakashi-sensei said he left this night.." Naruto jumped out of his bed. "Where's Kakashi-sense.." "Here." A voice interrupted. Naruto turned to the doorway where Kakashi stood.

"We're going to the place where the dead body is we have to investigate." He explained. Naruto shakes his head "But we can't start this mission if we didn't have Sasuke back first!" he yelled while Sakura nodded in agreement. Kakashi nodded slowly. "I know…I know... I think Sasuke will be there." This time, his two students where standing next to him without a second. "Where are we waiting for!" They yelled.

Soon they reached the small house near the waterfall where there mission was supposed to be. The door was open and they could see no one was inside, only a dead bloody figure on the ground with a blanked on top of it. "That must be the body right?" Naruto asked. "Yes" Kakashi replied while looking around and using his sharingan to find a sign of sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei, will Sasuke-kun be allright?" Sakura whispered. "I sure hope he is." Kakashi said as he jumped to the roof of the house. As he stood there he looked around again. _'Sasuke, I can feel you here, but where are you?'_ Kakashi frowned.

A blur of black and blue was ahead of him. Kakashi jumped at the blur very fast and in no time he eyed Sasuke seriously while holding his clenched fist who wanted to punch Kakashi in the face.

Normally Sasuke would have relaxed because it was only his teacher who surprised him, but this time, he looked way more different. Two red sharingan eyes eyed Kakashi angrily as a big wound in his neck was losing a lot of blood. "Let-Go" Sasuke demanded through clenched teeth.

Sasuke's free hand also shot at Kakashi's face, but Kakashi jumped towards him and pressed him to the ground painfully. With an angry yell of Sasuke, both Kakashi's hands pressed Sasuke's hands above his head in the cold mud. Kakahi's body was sitting on Sasuke's chest as he struggled hard.

"SASUKE! CALM DOWN!" Kakashi yelled as he felt how strong the Uchiha really was. Soon Naruto and Sakura ran towards them. "I heard shouting, is every allri…SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed. She sunk to the ground behind Sasuke's struggling head. "What happened here!" Naruto said while shaking his head in unbelief. He never saw Sasuke this aggressive.


	4. Calm down

"What happened to you Sasuke?" Kakashi said while holding Sasuke's hands more tighter, which caused the Uchiha to scream. "Kakashi-sensei! Please don't hurt him!" Sakura begged as she tried to grab Sasuke's head to hold it still for his neck wound. "If I don't hurt him, he'll kill all of us!" Kakashi replied. "And now! Naruto! You make sure Sasuke keeps his head still and Sakura, you try to threat Sasuke's neck!"

Naruto sits down where Sakura first sat while Sakura sits now next to Sasuke's head. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's jaws with both hands as he titled Sasuke's head back with force. It was clear that Sasuke didn't liked that because he struggled even more. Kakashi had a hard time keeping Sasuke to the ground.

After almost 25 minutes of struggling, Sakura finally could see the neck wound. "This is a serious wound.." Sakura said worried while ripping her dress into pieces.

'_Damn! Sasuke is much stronger then I thought!' _Naruto thinks as he keeps Sasuke's head in the painful position. "Sasuke has a lot of pain with the way we're holding him, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said. "Listen Naruto, Sasuke isn't behaving like himself right now, we have to do this. And besides, he knows that if he'll calm down, we can let go, but he doesn't want to."

Sasuke let out a cry when Sakura wrapped some pieces of her dress around his neck. There are tears in her eyes. She doesn't want to see him suffer…

Naruto's face is now near Sasuke's. "Sasuke..relax a little..You don't have to worry. Don't you recognize your own friends?" Naruto asked worriedly while looking at Sasuke's painful expression. Sasuke had his eyes shut tightly while sweat trickled down. "Naruto, can you hold on this position?" Kakashi asked when seeing Sasuke's head still was struggling. "Yeah..I ..guess…Can you too Kakashi-sensei? It must very hard for you.." Kakashi eyed Naruto with a sad smile. "I'll hold on until it isn't necessary anymore."

Another cry was heard from Sasuke as Sakura is done with wrapping his neck. "He's calming down now…" Kakashi mumbled. Naruto stared at Sasuke's face. "Yeah…I don't know wh.." Naruto cut himself off as his eyes grow wide. "What's wrong?" Sakura and Kakashi both asked. Naruto doesn't give a reply so Sakura sits next to him.

A couple tears are flowing out of Sasuke's shut eyes. He doesn't look angry anymore, just sad..very sad.

Naruto slowly let go of Sasuke's head. Sasuke turns his head to the left. Away from Naruto and Sakura. Now his head is in his normal position again, Kakashi can finally see why Sakura and Naruto looked so sad. Kakashi feels pity for his fallen student and also releases his strong grip on Sasuke's now white fists. One of Sasuke's hands are slowly touching the bandages around his own neck while his other hand stays in the same position as it was. On both his hands are red marks from where Kakashi held them tightly. When Kakashi stands up from sitting on Sasuke's chest, they can see Sasuke is shaking. "Let's bring him back." Kakashi said.

With the help of Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke now sits up, tears still flowing. Another shocking thing hit Sakura and Naruto while supporting Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei! His back is totally burned!" They yelled. "WHAT!" Kakashi takes a look at Sasuke's back and yes, it was totally burned. "Damnit!…Sasuke I'm so sorry for pushing you on the ground…"

A couple minutes later Kakashi sits on his knees in front of him. "Sasuke? Can you open your eyes please?" Kakashi said carefully. Sasuke opens his eyes slowly. His black eyes are showing all kind of different emotions. Kakashi can see that Sasuke's proud is in the way because he's holding back more tears. _'Well…never thought I would see him cry.. I must say I'm happy he did."_ Kakashi thought. "Sasuke, I have to carry you, I'm sor.." "I'm sorry" Sasuke interrupted while choking a little. "It's no big deal Sasuke." Kakashi said while he picks up Sasuke.

With Sasuke in his arms, Kakashi walked back to the house they're staying while Naruto and Sakura followed.


	5. Tell, Sasuke!

Some hours later, the old emotionless Sasuke was back as he sat on the floor against one of the walls of his room. Next to him stood a small table with a cup of hot tea in it. In front of him Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura waited for an explanation. Sasuke was shirtless; he had bandages everywhere. _'Why the hell did this happened! They coulnd't see me cry, they couldn't!'_ Sasuke thought angrily.

"Sasuke-kun please tell us what happened." Sakura said. Sasuke glared at her. "I don't want to." He snorted. Kakashi crosses his arms. "Well, I really need you to explain. You were planning to kill me at first, Sasuke." Sasuke now glares at his teacher. "You know it wasn't my intention." Sasuke hissed. Kakashi shrugged. "That could be, but that doesn't mean I don't need your explanation." Kakashi looks at Sasuke who looks away now. "And besides, I told you not to go to that place, but you did. Why?" Kakashi continues.

After a couple minutes Sasuke sighed. "Fine." Everybody looks at him. "Before we even got here, I knew something was not right with this mission…so I had to check that body..and…uhm…" Everybody is surprised. Sasuke never says "uhm" and his sad expression is back as well.

"What was wrong with the dead body, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked when nothing came. Sasuke closed his eyes again as he realizes he's shaking again, so he crosses his arms to hide it. Unlucky for him, everybody already noticed and Sakura stood up. She turned to one of the closets and picked up a soft blanket. She walked towards Sasuke and lay it around his shaking figure. His eyes shot open but soon relaxed when he saw it was only Sakura with a blanket. They really wanted to know what happened and he really didn't want to tell.

"When I checked the body.. It seems that I was…right..She…she was.." Sasuke made himself very small while hiding behind the blanket. His had his hands in his hair and looked down. "she..was just like my….mother.." Sasuke said. Although his voice was barely above a whisper, everyone understood what he was saying.

Kakashi and Naruto are also looking down as well. They both feel very sorry for him. Sakura is crying. She doesn't know what to do. She wanted to hug Sasuke, but on the other hand, it can only make things worse. Slowly she's going to sit next to him and lay an arm around his shoulder. She can tell from his shaking form that he's crying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hi there! I'll try to update soon! Please please please tell me what you think of it... Thank you for reading so far. :3  
_

_ -Vlissan  
_


	6. It wan't a dream

After a couple minutes of silence, Naruto and Kakashi went downstairs to leave Sasuke and Sakura alone.

Sakura sat in front of Sasuke, who's head was still hidden behind his hands and hair. "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura began carefully. Sasuke slowly lifted his head a little to eye her. "Who burned your back?" Sakura asked. Sasuke didn't say anything, but Sakura stayed patient for an answer. "It…was an accident .. I ..uh…" Sasuke whispered. Sakura leaned closer to Sasuke and pulled his hands out of his hair to hold them in her own hands. She was shocked to see Sasuke's face. It was paler than usual and his eyes were a little red. (not from the sharingan) Also his sad expression was heartbreaking for Sakura. He looked so weak and broken…

Sakura didn't care about Sasuke's reactions as she took him in her arms and hugged him. "Go on, what happened?" Sakura said. Sasuke first was a little shocked by Sakura's sudden movements, but later he relaxed. "I… I thought.. Itachi was standing behind me and…well…that was just my imagination..so I did some kind of fire jutse I haven't done before…and….more I can't…really..remember.." Sakura first wanted to rub Sasuke's back but instead she placed her hands in Sasuke's thick black hair. "It's okay, Sasuke-kun.."

That night, when Sasuke was finally asleep, team 7 went to the dead body to investigate the murder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning and the sun blinded Sasuke who woke up annoying because of that. He finally opened his eyes. _'hn! that wast a nightmare I don't want to have again. I can't believe I dreamed about that! Come on, a dead lady looking like my mother and me almost killing Kakashi, burning my own back and crying in front of everyone. ' _Sasuke smirked. _'tss how stupid!'_

Sasuke sat up straight only to flinch from the sudden pain from his back. Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he glared to the bandages around his waist. "Wha.." He mumbled frustrated. _'NO WAY?'_

"Sasuke-kun? How are you feeling?" Sasuke shot his head to the doorway only to see a worried looking Sakura standing there. When there came no reply Sakura walked towards Sasuke and sat on the floor in front of him. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked carefully. Sasuke couldn't help but shrugging. He really had no idea if he was okay.

Sasuke stood up with much effort and almost fell back to the ground again because of the pain. Sakura grabbed his arm just in time and supported him back to a standing position. Sasuke clenched his teeth and pulled away. "Leave me alone." He hissed while stumbling towards the doorframe. "Well, that's not really nice Sasuke." A voice sad. In the doorway, in front of Sasuke, Kakashi was standing. _'Sigh, not another one..'_ Sasuke thought as he grabbed the doorframe because he felt really dizzy again. His shut his eyes tightly and hoped the dizziness would go away soon, but it only grew worse.

Soon, Sasuke felt two big strong hands grabbing his waist and lifting him up. "No.." Sasuke mumbled with his eyes still shut. "I don't care what you've to say. You really aren't all right and you need to stay in bed today." Kakashi said. Sasuke soon felt his soft bed again and he felt a hand on his forehead. "Yeah, that's what I am saying, you really aren't all right." Kakashi spoke as he removed his hand again. "I'll get some water and towels for him." Sakura said as she stood up and left the room.

Sasuke finally managed to get his eyes open, only to see five Kakashi's circling around his head. "Argh!" Sasuke wrapped in his eyes with his hands. "You dizzy?" Kakashi asked. "Hn." Sasuke replied.

Sakura soon was back with a bowl of water and some small towels. She placed one of the wet towels on Sasuke's burning forehead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Thanks LoVeFoReTeRnItY_** _**for your review! **_

_** And off course thanks to everyone who is reading this story. I'll soon update again, and..don't forget to review please!**_

_** -Vlissan  
**_


End file.
